


Sparks in Blue

by 00Wandering_Ghost00



Series: WG Originals [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Confessions, Dark Elves, Drabble, Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, I'm too tired to tag properly, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Wandering_Ghost00/pseuds/00Wandering_Ghost00
Summary: A very drunk and desperate magician confesses his feelings towards his long time comrade.A small piece of a much bigger story I'm on and off writing for the past few years. Based on my own Fantasy-themed world, so there might be differences from already existing versions of dark elves (here also referred to as Drow).





	Sparks in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I know dark elves (or elves in general) are no longer hip in "fantasy/supernatural romance", but frankly, I don't give a flying fecknut. :D

It was a foggy day, with early winter chill in the air. As the gold and rust coloured leaves rustled under his heavy boots, Rizzen was thinking about the message he got from his old friend. The note itself wasn’t suspicious, or remarkable, but after reading its contents, he had a feeling that something wasn’t right. Kimaryon always expressed himself with flowery words and unbearable puns, yet this note he sent lacked both. The drow exhaled a small cloud of warm air, as he pulled his heavy black cloak closer in front of his chest. He felt cold, so he quickened his pace and got through the small grove to the large building with stone-foundation behind it. The two young mercenaries standing guard let him pass without asking. They saw his face and the red dragon etched into his armour, so they knew who they are dealing with. Rizzen didn’t stop until he reached Kimaryon’s quarters, in the better part of the fort. He knocked on his door, waiting for the wizard to open up. “Come in!” Kimaryon’s voice sounded from the other side. Rizzen pushed the door and entered the Blueflame’s domain. “I had to ask permission to leave from Rezz’nar to come over, so it better be something important.” the fighter began. Kimaryon was turning his back at the door, his trademark sleeveless black coat thrown to a chair nearby. “You got a day’s leave then?” he asked. “That means I’m lucky, I can have you for myself for the whole day.” his speech was a bit slurred, and as he turned to face Rizzen, the fighter could see him sway. “Great. You’re drunk.” Rizzen scoffed. “Is there anything else to do here?” Kimaryon grinned, spreading his arms and waving them around the place. “I’ll come back when you’re sober…” Rizzen turned to the door, but his friend stopped him.

“Wait! I really have to tell you something, and I fear that I will have no other chance after you leave with your company.” Rizzen turned back to the wizard, and crossed the distance between them with two long steps. He sat down to the chair hosting Kimaryon’s coat. “I’m here. Tell me what you want then.” Kim poured another drink for himself and one for his friend. He gave one glass to Rizzen, and as the fighter emptied it, he studied his features, musing about where to start. The Red Dragon captain was nearing 6 feet in height and well-built, his silvery-white hair was kept long and unremarkable, as a commoner ought to. Kim was looking at Rizzen’s face, still handsome despite the scar that seemed to split it in two, running from his forehead down to his chin. A grim reminder why it’s not wise to say no to a noblewoman, high-priestess on top. Kim sighed, and shifted from one leg to another, while he leaned to his desk, standing in front of the fighter, looking down at him. “I barely believe that you’re still alive.” he said, prompting Rizzen to shrug. “Just some rebelling orcs. Wasn’t anything serious.” Kim chuckled mirthlessly. “Those rebelling orcs slew a whole company of our brothers-in-arms. Even our esteemed leader, the famed Rezz’nar admitted that we had the Goddess’ good favour. Our chances were thin.” Rizzen turned his face to the fireplace, the flames flickering reflected a glow in his ruby coloured eyes. “You were badly wounded…” Kim carried on “Or so I heard.” Rizzen didn’t want to remember it. “Leave the dead buried, Kim.” he commented. “Sure.” his friend shrugged. “I’m no necromancer.” Rizzen grinned and shook his head. “I’m really not in the mood for your shitty humour right now.” Kim reflected his friend’s expression. “But you’re laughing!” he said on a sing-song tone. “I missed you.” he confessed, turning away from Rizzen, who furrowed his brow and raised his head. Kim’s smile came back to his face as he crossed his arms before asking “How long do we know each other, Rizz?”

He couldn’t help but think back to the calamity that occurred near the end of their first year together in school. It still put a smile on the embittered mercenary’s face. “We were both sixteen on the day we met. First year in the Academy of Magical Arts.” “I still remember the sound of the falling bookcase and the screaming of your instructor.” Kim added darkly, but with the same smile on his face. Rizzen was expelled from the Academy after a nasty fight with his instructor, that ended in physical violence. “I never did mind leaving the Wizard’s Tower.” Rizzen shrugged. “I was always better with blades.” The fighter seemed relaxed, leaning to the backrest of the chair he occupied. Kim crossed his legs and poured another round of drinks for them. “Here’s to the wisdom of the Wizard’s Council.” he toasted, then drank his share of liquor in one swig. Rizzen was slowly sipping his, trying to avoid getting drunk. It was quite a hard task in Kimaryon’s company. “And to the long years of camaraderie and shenanigans we got involved in together.” Kim was a hard worker, and an even harder drinker, and as he was looking at his friend, he felt something else hardening as well. Namely his determination to tell Rizzen something he should have told him long ago.

“You are to be stationed in Zeberra again?” he asked, just to keep the conversation going. Rizzen nodded. “Me and my company got hired for patrol duty by House Damaryen. Second of them noble clans.” Kim scoffed. “Just be careful.” Rizz grinned. “Why? Afraid one Venerable Mother might pick me as her new plaything?” Kim’s smile faded. “It happened once. Didn’t end well.” Rizzen laughed. “You worry about me a bit too much, Kim. I’m a warrior. I’m not made of glass.” Kimaryon pushed himself from his desk and stumbled forward, landing in Rizzen’s lap. “True, but you aren’t made of metal either… Despite the feeling.” he knocked on his friend’s breastplate.

For a moment, Kim was playing with the thought of Rizzen’s bare skin under his hand, and it made his grin even wider. “Are you ever taking this thing off?” he asked. The fighter chuckled. “No unless I’m ordered to.” he jested. “Well, if you weren’t outranking me, I would give you the order, captain Kazzaren. Your legplate is poking my ass.” Rizzen stuck his tongue out. “I thought you enjoy that stuff.” Kim wiggled his backside so he could lean closer. “I don’t like metal. It’s hard, true, but it’s also cold.” Rizzen raised his hands “Too much information, Kim.” The wizard chuckled and rested his head on the fighter’s shoulder. “Are you going to sleep on me or what?” Rizz asked, which Kim answered with a “You’re comfy. You’ll be my new pillow.”There was a moment of silence before the wizard speaking again. “I still haven’t told you about why I asked you to come over.” Rizzen raised his brow, and turned his head slightly, to face Kim. “So?” Kimaryon pulled himself back from the fighter’s shoulder, looking into his eyes. “This might be our last time together. And I wanted to share a secret with you.” Rizz leaned back, though he was still listening intently. Kim finally gathered his strength. “At first I thought it will fade with time. This strange thing I feel whenever I’m near you.” he said. “But I was wrong.” Rizzen’s expression was perplexed. “What do you mean?” he asked. “My Goddess, you’re surely not the sharpest tool in the shed…” Kimaryon chuckled.

“All this time I was wondering why I can’t get “this unremarkable commoner” out of my mind. Then I remembered… Because he – you are anything but unremarkable.” Kim put his glass down to the floor next to their chair, and carried on. “You have… You have everything I always thought of as undesirable in someone, but it’s because we are told since we are little, that being merciful and kind are foolish things, only giving an opportunity to betrayal.” Rizzen took a swig from his glass. He started to suspect where his friend’s monologue will end up. “I was wrong about you on so many levels…” Kim reached out, and took a strand of Rizzen’s silvery hair between his fingers. “You’re brave, honest, resourceful, and compassionate, and…” The fighter gently pushed the wizard off of his lap, and stood up. He felt the alcohol going to his head and messing with his movement coordination, but he grabbed Kimaryon’s collar and pushed him to the desk. He leaned forward, forcing the wizard to arch his back, nearly laying underneath the slightly bigger warrior. “For fuck’s sake Kim…” Rizzen said calmly, but his voice carried an undertone Kimaryon couldn’t really put his finger on. It was equally intrigued and angered. “… Say it already!” Kim felt his weight pushing him down and couldn’t utter a word. His mind was clouded by alcohol and desire. His eyes were fixed on Rizzen’s lips, and he felt he could no longer resist the urge to run his fingers through his hair and kiss him. Kim expected resistance, but instead Rizzen returned his kiss with a passion he never anticipated from the level-headed mercenary captain. “If you really feel that way, say it!” Rizzen whispered to Kim’s mouth between two kisses, while the wizard was busy unbuttoning the soldier’s cloak, which fell to the ground behind him. The armour with the red dragon proved to be a harder nut. Kim pushed Rizzen a little bit back, and stood up from his contorted state, snapping his finger. A few, blue sparks appeared around them, and around Rizzen, then all of the fighter’s clothing landed on the floor around him. His armour made a loud clanking sound. Kim didn’t mind, he knew he locked the door behind them as soon as Rizzen entered his chambers. Another snap, and his robe was also on the floor revealing his slender frame and undeniable yearning. He reached out and pulled Rizzen back, devouring his lips again, sweeping the desk clean of every little thing that got in their way. Kim lay down on his back, encircling Rizzen’s hips with his legs, pulling him even closer. He could feel his body’s warmth and the hardness of his muscles…and the scar tissue on his back, as he was exploring every inch of his former- friend – turned- lover’s body. Rizz made a little moan as Kim’s hand found one of his sweet spots, and he as well let his own hands loose on the wizard.

If he would believe in such a place, Kim would think he was in heaven. He was bent over his desk, moaning loudly and shamelessly with Rizzen’s every thrust, feeling him taking up all the space inside, it was almost too much to bear. To his surprise and slight disappointment, the mercenary captain didn’t have the endurance Kimaryon himself had, and came long before his partner. He leaned to Kim’s back, his forehead touched the place between his shoulder blades. “I’m sorry…” he whispered. “You better be.” Kim purred, and brought Rizz’s hand to his still hard member. “Do something with this, will you?” Rizz made a low chuckle, and obeyed, giving Kim some slow strokes, making him hiss and biting his lips as a sign of appreciation. But soon after he started pleasing him, Rizzen stopped. “I have a better idea.” he purred in a husky voice into Kim’s ear. “Turn around!” Kim obeyed, turning his front towards his partner, who dropped to his knees. Kim knew what was on Rizz’s mind, and bit his lips again as he steadied himself with holding on to the edge of the desk. Rizzen shook his head and said “if you bite your lips one more time, I swear I’ll do it for you!” Kim laughed. “Promise?” he asked with a mischievous smile. Rizz rose to his feet and kissed Kimaryon, nibbling on his lower lip. “Promise.” he purred, and wandered back to between Kim’s legs, leaving small kisses on his trail. Kim inhaled sharply as he felt Rizzen’s tongue on his sweet spot, and the tension inside him rising to new levels. He grabbed a handful of his partner’s hair, and let him do what he wanted. It felt good. Better than with anyone else. Kim wondered if it had to do with the fact that the drow pleasing him wasn’t some random twink he charmed in a bar, but the man he was in love with ever since he laid his eyes on him. Also he wondered if this is the first time Rizzen does something like this, because he either had a natural talent, or parts of his past Kim didn’t have knowledge about. It didn’t take long for him to feel the tension in his abdomen build to an unbearable level, and his body writhing in anticipation of releasing it. “Rizzy, you either release me now, or I’m going to shove this thing down your throat…” he panted, but his partner responded with grabbing both of his hands, stopping only for a few seconds, before taking him in again. Kim whimpered for a second before coming loudly, legs trembling and short of breath.

He collapsed next to Rizzen, and pulled him into his embrace, laying both of them down on the carpet. “What was it again? That you so wanted to tell me?” Rizz asked, stroking Kim’s hair. “I love you.” he mumbled into his partner’s bare chest. Rizzen chuckled. “Oh, don’t tell me that. I might have to assume that you are thinking of me every time you’re horny…” “Ever since our first year in school.” Kim shrugged. “Remember the bathhouse? You and me, alone…. I wanted to stay a bit longer…” Rizzen laughed. “No…” “Yes.” Kim grinned. “But joke aside… I really am in love with you.” Rizzen leaned down and kissed Kimaryon gently, tracing his lips with his own after they parted. “I always suspected as such.” he whispered before kissing Kim again. “And now you’re going away…” Kim said unhappily “Maybe never to return.” Rizzen rolled his eyes. “It’s just patrol duty, Kim. Besides, I won’t be too far away. Maybe I can convince Rezz’nar to send you after me.” Kimaryon’s face was occupied by a wide grin. “After what you did with me, I have no doubt about that.” Rizz laughed. “Jerk. Rezz’nar – sadly –  is not interested in men.” Kim shrugged. “That’s what I thought about you too until now. Why, oh why he holds you in such high regard I wonder…” he grabbed Rizzen’s rear end. “Hey! Wasn’t it enough already, you Incubus?” the fighter jested. “Hmm, funny you call me that.” Kim pouted. “Rumour says my mother actually had an incubus disguised as a drow in her harem somewhere…” Rizzen grinned. “That would explain a lot about you.” Kim turned him on his back, and saddled himself on his hips. He leaned down and kissed Rizz passionately, letting his hair fall forth like a snow coloured curtain. “Now… Shut up and fuck me senseless!” Rizzen slid his hands up to Kim’s thighs. “What better way to say goodbye, eh?”

They spent the whole day and the night together, making love or just napping next to each other on Kim’s bed. As Kimaryon traced every little scar Rizzen had, especially the “text of commandments” carved into his flesh, covering his entire back and the upper part of his butt, Kim wanted to find the priestess who did this to Rizzen and flay her alive. He was playing with that fantasy ever since he saw the scarred and tattered remains of his friend’s skin for the first time. The wounds were still bleeding and rubbed with salt, to prevent them from healing completely. All of this, because Rizzen dared to say no. Because he was “only a commoner”. And “Just a male”. Kim kissed his lover’s scars, prompting him to purr and stir in his sleep. “Kim… I’m tired.” he pleaded. “I know. I just can’t help it. You look very sexy half-asleep.” Rizzen chuckled. “Oh, then imagine how sexy I’ll be when I’ll be fully asleep.”

He woke up later to the sensation of someone gently tugging at his hair. Rizzen opened his eyes and was about to turn around to face Kim, but the wizard held him down with his hand. “Hey, no fussing! I’ll ruin your braids!” Rizzen furrowed his brow. “You’re braiding my hair?” he asked. “Didn’t I just say that, sugarpea?” Kim asked back, continuing his work. “Kim, you can’t!” Rizz started thrashing, but this time Kim held both of his hands and pinned them next to Rizzen’s head. “I’m not allowed to wear my hair braided. I’m not a noble-born.” the fighter carried on. Kim smiled at him. “You’re wrong. The braids I do – or rather would do for you if you’d just let me – are of an ancient tradition of our people. And it is connected to you, warrior-types.” Rizzen furrowed his brow in confusion. Kim sighed. “Seems like I was the only one who was actually listening to our instructor on history class. Two smaller braids on the side of the warrior’s head, entwined together into a larger braid meant that the warrior in question was married, or had a lover. Wear both small braids on the same side it meant his lover is of the same sex. It wasn’t forbidden until the rise of the Clergy.” Rizz sat up, prompting Kim to do the same. “And who else knows this beside you?” Kim shrugged. “Not many people I suppose. But I know that no noble families in Zeberra wear their hair in this fashion. You will not be in danger.” Rizz turned his back at Kim. “Let’s say I believe you.” Kim grinned and continued to braid Rizzen’s hair. “I mean… Braids are useful anyway.” the fighter sighed. “True. I don’t want nobody to grab you by your glorious silver mane and proceed to slice you open.” Kim added. He glanced over his work when he was done tying Rizzen’s long hair into a loose braid, entwined with the two smaller ones on the right side of his head. “And what are we then?” Rizzen asked. “Married or lovers?” Kim embraced him, kissing his cheek. “We could never be married to each other.” He stated with a heavy heart. “But we can be everything else. Lovers, friends, allies. Something _they_ will never be.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So hello there dearest readers, I'm not dead. Life just decided to give me the finger whenever I had a little free time, so I wasn't really able to write, and will continue to be busy with pesky RL stuff for the rest of the month.  
> Notes and disclaimers:  
> \- Sethyr is my own creation, and I plan to publish a tabletop RPG based on it. Wish me luck!  
> \- For the rare non-familiar with fantasy: Dark elves are a white/silver-white haired, red-eyed, dark (usually jet-black or in this case, graphite-gray) skinned and pointy eared race of humanoids who live for thousands of years (lifespan may vary for reasons). They are usually (though not necessarily) evil and sadistic. On some worlds, they live underground in a vast system of caverns and tunnels, waging war against the dwarves and everything else that lives underground.  
> \- Here on Sethyr, dark elves dwell on the surface, have an island of their own, and are in a trading alliance with many other countries. They still have a nasty reputation for being xenophobic and backstabbing.  
> \- The Clergy (almost all-female, with the rare exception) rules over the general populace, they even have power over the Queen herself (There are two branches, political and religious powers, much like in our world). Dark elven society is strictly matriarchal, with male members of the race forced into a submissive state. 
> 
> Feel free to ask me anything about the story, its characters, or just push the "Kudos" button if you thought it worthy.


End file.
